The recording of soundtracks has, in the past, been accomplished by analog devices such as tape recorders. Editing of these sound recordings or soundtracks was accomplished by mechanically splicing tapes or by recording the soundtrack from one tape recorder onto another one making the editing changes during the recording on the second tape recorder.
Digital data, however, is edited on a digital processing system. One common application of digital data processing is text processing or text editing. Text editors for data processing systems are commonly used today. These text editors convert text information into a sequence of digital data that is stored in data blocks. Editing functions, such as inserting, deleting, moving or copying, are easily accomplished by manipulating these data blocks. The actual text is commonly displayed on a display screen to the text editor operator or user so that the operator may see the results of the commands given to the text editor and the actions taken by the text editor in response to these commands.
It would be desirous to provide a data processing application similar to the text editor for the editing of audio soundtracks.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an audio processing system that provides such editing functions as insert, delete, move or copy.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide an audio processing system with a display to the user that enables the user to easily view the current state of the audio data and the performance of the audio editing commands on the audio data.